


Heaven Knows

by Astieria_Wandering



Series: Only She knows [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Grief/Mourning, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), apocalypse 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astieria_Wandering/pseuds/Astieria_Wandering
Summary: It has been several years since Crowley & Aziraphale stopped the first apocalypse, but the fight has begun again. With heaven and hell, against humanity plus one demon and angel, just like Crowley predicted. He wished he had been wrong. Now gravely injured Crowley fights to stay with those he cares about but with each breath, it becomes harder.Inspired by Can I get a Wahoo’s amazing animatic of the same name on youtube. I recommend watching it first!! It made me cry.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Only She knows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Heaven Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Can I get a Wahoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Can+I+get+a+Wahoo).



> I saw this animatic on youtube done by the insanely talented 'Can I get a Wahoo' and just had to write it.  
> So with their permission, here it is!!  
> Please go over to youtube and support them!!  
> https://youtu.be/ULmQMrPcFSE

Crowley's to-heavy steps shudder through his corporation. As he walks away from the carnage arms wrapped around his aching torso. 

The sounds of the battle rage behind him; heaven and hell against their little band of humanity. It was inevitable that it came to this but he really wished it hadn’t. Exhausted, the demon leans against a tree just off the battlefield and slowly slides down the bark to meet the earth. 

In the distance, he can see his angel flaming sword drawn and fighting as he rushes towards him. Words of urgent encouragement and fiery will falling his love’s lips, there’s no time to waste. Crowley smiles lifting a hand as Aziraphale reaches him, the demon lightly runs his fingers down the blonde's to-pale face. 

Leaving trails of his life-blood in their wake. 

As his breathing becomes shallow, Crowley remembers; he remembers finally telling his angel the secret he’s been hiding since that day on the wall. He remembers the light in the other’s eyes as they confessed the same secret. He remembers all the amazing things they had done together. Crowley remembers going on walks, visiting places they hadn’t been in centuries. He remembers all the late nights wrapped in his angel’s arms, feeling safe and loved for the first time in millennia. 

Soft trembling hands are cradling his long cold ones. Aziraphale is staring at him looking so worried and so Aziraphale that Crowley smiles again at his angel. He feels the warm trickle of blood run from his lips, his breath rasping, he knows what's coming. So, he says the words he knows only his love will hear. 

“Heaven- She knows how I love you.” it begins to rain. 

Across the battlefield Warlock, Adam, and them, now all grown-up, are retreating from the combined forces of heaven & hell. Adam rallies the last of his power and in a shout, the beings that were pursuing them, are gone and so is the rain. 

Their celebration is short-lived as Warlock notices, at the edge of the fight, the pair under a tree, the red seeping into the earth beneath them.  
Adam sees this now too and the group runs for their friends, fearing the worst. 

Crowley sees them coming, fighting for breath he sees the small child they had believed to be the antichrist approach. He sees the dark-haired boy as a baby, so small. Ashtoreth sees him as a smiling toddler, so happy despite his parent's absence. He sees him as a rebellious teenager, so wild it had warmed his black heart. He sees the boy as a young man, so strong and independent but still calling him nanny. 

The green eyes of the brave child he had helped raise, were filled with tears. Crowley smiles again, covering the boy’s eyes with his tinted glasses. He knew how much Warlock hated showing weakness, just like him. So, the glasses would serve him well, just like they had him. 

“Smile darling, don’t be scared.” tears steam behind dark glasses, as the youth stumbles back shocked. 

Crowley thinks of the others; Anathema, Newt, Shadwell, and Tracy, they’re trapped in their own battle. They don’t know yet what is happening, they’re too far away. If they did... if they did... well he expected there would be more tears. 

His eyes flutter closed with a sigh as he began to dream of the time be for the tears. He dreamt of laughter and joy rather than pain and cries of misery. He dreamt of a home’s warmth, filled with love. He dreamt of the playful chaos that only a family could create. He dreamt of asking his angel an important question in front of said family and the joyous affirmation. The fiancée dreamt of a room draped in plants and white, of becoming a husband. He dreamt of love. 

Another to-quiet breath passes his lips, as the demon now known as Crowley. Sees flashes his existence. Flashes of being an angel in heaven known by a forgotten name. Flashes of becoming a demon with a serpent's eyes, a heavy soul, and a name to match. Flashes of meeting a blond angel and feeling a little lighter. Flashes of meeting this angel, again and again, growing lighter with each encounter. Flashes of changing his name to the resemblance of a bird, a name that reminded him of those free-flying creatures. Flashes of the centuries, the millennia that followed, and the short time with the name of a woman before returning to the bird. 

After so many names and so much time, after the distances, he’s traveled. Crowley stands before a light that has not touched him since the first name. He thinks, there should be a children's choir in a perfect parade, in the background, then there is. He’s confused their singing like they found the Lord, so perfect he recognizes who the light belongs to. He knows it's Her and he can't say why she’d let him in, someone so not. The emotions begin to overwhelm him as she shines blinding above him. 

Then he feels another presence; one that has been beside him the entire time. Never above or below him, always at his side. He feels and sees the pain his love is in, the pain that he is causing.  


Crowley turns back to the tree, "I'm on my way, on my way I'm coming home." He’s running as fast as he can back to the tree, back to Aziraphale 

Too late. 

The last breath leaves the demon. 

The adults arrive stunned as Warlock tries to run to the demon and angel, a cry on his lips but Adam holds him back. Warlock doesn’t understand, why would his friend stop him? Then he sees the storm in the angel’s usually calm eyes. 

No tears dare fall from the enraged angel “Tell me why do the good men go?” he whispers to his missing love. 

A dark chuckle echoes behind them, one last cruel angel is still standing. 

Michael 

and there is blood on their blade, blood on their hands, blood on their face like the mockery of a lover’s final touch.  


The storm in those eyes unleashes its self upon the archangel. The humans can only gather together and watch as the grief of a six thousand love battles the last stain of heaven. 

It was over quickly. 

The raging principality was not holding back. It wasn’t a glorious battle, it was an execution. It wasn’t pretty like a painting, it was brutal like a life cut too short. 

It was over quickly. 

With only a flaming crater left in the ravaged earth. 

The family gathered around the tree parted to let the last angel through, tears staining all their faces. Not the angel’s, not yet, the river was dry. He had to be sure, had to try, had to be sure that they couldn’t dance the way they had, high above up the seventh floor. Had to try before he washed away.  


“You were to walk me down that old brick road.” the words escaped “so that we could die where I met you, buried together so beautiful.” Nobody dared interrupt him, they could only stand and watch their friend unravel. 

He tried again “You would hold me like we were home, you would turn my tears to rain.” His demon didn’t stir  


One last try “Only She knows how I love you.” A sob finally made its way out of him, followed by many more, and Aziraphale collapsed against his love’s empty form. 

Then their family was holding them both. One for the last time, then they would bury him.  
They would bury a piece of their family under a tree now bearing tauntingly beautiful fruit, the color of that piece’s hair.

The stars were going to shine tonight.  
She knows how they loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this!! I know I did making it!!  
> Like the animatic, there will be a part 2 and maybe more, I'm not sure yet ;-P  
> Come find me on Tumblr! @astieria-wandering I'm going to start posting updates on my works there.


End file.
